Viltus' Deadly Date
by HakunoShibou
Summary: Sebuah kisah 'indah' Viltus pada saat berkencan di suatu hari yang cerah... Ya, intinya demikian...
1. Chapter 1 - Briefing

**Chapter 1**

 **Mission Briefing**

* * *

Malam turun di markas angkatan laut Kure. Angin malam yang berhembus masuk ke dalam markas tersebut yang sangat sunyi. Semua lampu di setiap gedung sudah dimatikan karena peraturan yang diberlakukan oleh pemimpin markas angkatan laut Kure, Yanagi Shiro. Kecuali sebuah ruangan. Ruangan tersebut hanya menyalakan satu lampu saja. Sebuah meja terdapat di tengah ruangan tersebut, dengan sebuah papan putih.

Di dalam ruangan tersebut, terlihat tiga sosok pria. Dua pria yang sedang duduk, dan satu pria yang berdiri melihat ke arah luar gedung. Pria yang berdiri adalah Viltus Amarov, pemimpin staff dan tangan kanan dari Yanagi Shiro. Ia melepas kacamatanya, berjalan ke arah kedua pria tersebut, dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Dua pria yang di dalam ruangan tersebut adalah dua kolega dari Viltus, Kouga Haruto dan Amami Yuuya.

Viltus membuka pembicaraan di ruangan tersebut,

"Apakah kalian berdua mengetahui alasanku memanggil kalian berdua kemari pada malam seperti ini ?"

"Sepertinya, ada sesuatu yang sangat penting... Kau masih belum memberitahukan apa yang menjadi masalah utamanya, Viltus."

"Maaf, aku sedikit buru-buru memanggil kalian kemari, Haruto, Yuuya."

Viltus kemudian berdiri di seberang meja, dan melihat ke arah Yuuya. Yuuya kemudian berkata,

"Mengapa kau hanya memanggil kami ? Mengapa tidak memanggil Misuto juga ?"

"Memanggil Misuto sama saja dengan bunuh diri."

"Bagaimana dengan Magyar ? Frederic ? Marcos ? Anastasia ?"

"Mereka tidak dapat terlibat dalam masalah ini."

"Shiro sendiri ?"

"Itu adalah pilihan terburuk untuk masalah ini."

Haruto dan Yuuya melihat satu sama lain. Viltus langsung menghela nafas melihat semua itu. Haruto langsung berkata,

"Sepertinya ini misi yang sangat berbahaya."

"Iya... Misi ini sangat berbahaya. Jika aku salah mengambil langkah, aku akan tewas."

"Shiro memberikan misi tersebut kepada dirimu ?"

"Bukan dari Shiro..."

Viltus kemudian mengambil sebuah memo dari dalam lacinya. Ia langsung membuka di salah satu halamannya, dan memberikannya kepada Haruto. Haruto yang melihat hal tersebut langsung terkejut, dan memperlihatkannya kepada Yuuya. Yuuya langsung berkata,

"Cuma seperti ini saja ? Bukankah ini sangat mudah..."

"Lihat halaman selanjutnya. Maka kau akan mengerti..."

Haruto dan Yuuya langsung melihat ke halaman selanjutnya. Wajah mereka semakin muram melihat halaman-halaman tersebut. Mereka berdua kemudian memberi komentar.

"Ini... Sangat berbahaya. Apakah kau yakin akan melakukan ini semua ?" Ujar Haruto

"Sebuah kesalahan. Maka dirimu akan benar-benar mati, Viltus. Tapi, dengan begitu mungkin aku dapat mengambil posisimu." Ujar Yuuya.

Viltus dan Haruto langsung melihat ke arah Yuuya yang berkata seperti itu tanpa ekspresi sedikit pun. Haruto sontak langsung memukul kepalan Yuuya sementara Viltus sedikit gemetar. Viltus menarik nafas panjang, dan kemudian langsung menjawab,

"Aku tahu. Dan aku tidak dapat mundur. Aku sudah menerima misi tersebut, maka aku harus menjalankan semuanya."

"Kapan kau akan menjalankan misi ini ?"

"Besok."

Haruto dan Yuuya langsung mengangguk, sebelum Haruto berdiri dan berkata,

"BESOK ?!"

"Iya, besok."

Haruto langsung membuka setiap halaman, dan kemudian berkata,

"Acara menonton konser... Berkeliling _seaworld_... Makan di restoran ini... Pergi ke taman ria... Ini semua dalam satu hari ?"

"Iya... Semua itu dalam satu hari."

"Dan itu semua besok ?!"

"Iya."

Haruto langsung duduk lemas. Ia langsung berkata,

"Viltus, kau idiot sekali ! Mengapa kau menerima semua itu ?"

Viltus langsung memalingkan wajah. Haruto langsung ingat sesuatu, dan berkata,

"Jangan bilang pada saat dirimu..."

"Saat itu, dokumen yang kukerjakan sangat banyak. Terlalu banyak. Aku tidak terlalu mendengarkan apapun yang mereka minta, dan hanya menerimanya begitu saja. Ahahahaha"

Wajah Viltus berubah menjadi sangat gelap. Mereka berdua melihat aura dari Viltus sangat gelap dan dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Haruto melihat ke arah Yuuya, dan melihat Yuuya seperti memiliki sebuah rencana. Haruto langsung menarik nafas panjang, dan berkata,

"Viltus... Kami berdua akan senang hati membantumu melewati misi ini."

"Begitukah ?"

Viltus langsung berdiri dan tersenyum. Entah bagaimana wajah tersebut sangat cerah. Komentar dari Yuuya dan Haruto,

'Terang sekali'

Viltus langsung berjalan ke arah mereka berdua dan memeluk kedua orang tersebut. Setelah itu, Yuuya berkata,

"Baiklah... Kami akan membantumu. Mari kita mulai pikirkan langkah selanjutnya."

"Baik."

Mereka bertiga langsung membuat berbagai skenario untuk Viltus. Hingga akhirnya mereka berhasil mendapatkannya saat tengah malam. Viltus langsung memperhatikan semua itu, dan kemudian berkata,

"Ini... Tidak akan gagal. Aku yakin itu."

"Tentu saja. Ini untuk keselamatanmu."

"Sebagai gantinya, aku akan memberikan sebagian dari gajiku untuk kalian jika ini berhasil."

Haruto dan Yuuya langsung mengangguk dan tersenyum. Viltus kemudian berkata,

"Sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang. Kita harus bangun dari pagi."

"Baik."

Viltus masih memperhatikan skenario tersebut. Sementara itu, Yuuya dan Haruto langsung keluar. Setelah keluar, Haruto melihat Yuuya yang tersenyum, dan langsung berkata,

"Jika kau ada sesuatu... Aku akan ikut dengan dirimu."

"Begitukah ? Aku terima saja sih."

"Dan rencana itu..."

"Akan sangat sulit... Dan jika ditambah rencana ini..."

Mereka berdua tertawa dan kemudian langsung berjalan ke kamar masing-masing, untuk misi Viltus pagi itu.

* * *

HakunoKazuki di sini

Hyahahahahahaha Selamat datang di seri baru dikarenakan capek nulis Deep Abyss  
*Bilang aja males nulis gw  
HK : ...

Well, jika bertanya mengapa seri ini terlihat pendek... Ini cuma yang ringan-ringan aja. Nggak ada pembunuhan tenang  
*Are you sure ?  
HK : Ya... gw yakin seratus persen.

Ya... Ini seri cuma selingan yang pasti juga kelar... Tenang aja Deep Abyss dan Three Sisters pasti kelar koq... Ini paling akhir kelar, sekaligus rehat dari tema tragedi.

Oh satu hal, mungkin udah ada yang menebaknya karena ini terinspirasi dari satu seri Anime. Apakah kalian dapat menebaknya ? Jika kalian dapat menebaknya, gw bakal bikin satu one-shot berdasarkan karakter Kancolle yang kalian pilih...  
*Are you sure ?  
HK : Yep. Gw bakal bikin one-shot dengan karakter yang kalian pilih. Ya, kalau nggak ada yang tertarik ya gw biarin aja sih... Bagus bwt gw. Cuma berhubung butuh tantangan ya gw kasih sayembara ini.  
Notes : Yaldabot dan satu orang tidak boleh ikut ini... They knew about the answer

Ok... Sekian dulu dari saya. Selamat menikmati seri ini.


	2. Chapter 2 - White Crane

**Chapter 2**

 **White Crane**

* * *

Jam weker sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Viltus langsung duduk dan melihat ke arah luar jendela. Ia melihat ke arah sekeliling ruangannya. Sakawa, Nowaki dan Maikaze masih tertidur di kasur masing-masing. Viltus langsung berjalan untuk mandi, dan bersiap-siap. Ia melihat ke arah kaca, dan berkata,

"Hari ini... Pasti akan berhasil. Semua ini akan baik-baik saja."

Viltus langsung keluar dari ruangannya, dan berjalan ke arah ruang kerja Shiro. Ia menyapa semua gadis kapal yang ditemui dirinya. Hingga ia melihat Aoba yang berlari dari arah berlawanan darinya. Aoba langsung berkata,

"Selamat pagi, Laksamana !"

"Selamat pagi juga, Aoba."

"Hei... Hei... Kau tahu, Laksamana Amami dan Laksamana Kouga tadi pergi keluar bersama."

"Begitukah ?"

"Sepertinya mereka ingin melakukan sesuatu. Dapat kulihat dari mata mereka berdua."

"Oh..."

"Selain itu, unit dari Laksamana Yuuya dan Laksamana Kouga juga pergi. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menarik terjadi di luar."

"Eh ? Tadi kau bilang apa ?"

"Huh ? Laksamana Amami dan Laksamana Kouga tadi keluar..."

"Setelah itu..."

"Divisi dari mereka juga pergi..."

"Pergi..."

Aoba melihat ke arah Viltus yang sedikit bingung. Aoba kemudian langsung membuat wajah yang sedikit menggoda, dan kemudian berkata,

"Sepertinya, ini ada hubungannya dengan dirimu."

"Eh..."

"Sepertinya tepat sasaran."

"Ti... Tidak juga."

"Begitukah, Viltus ?"

"Iya... Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan diriku..."

"Lalu... Mengapa dirimu menggunakan pakaian informal ? Seperti ingin pergi keluar dari markas angkatan laut untuk berlibur..."

"Ah... Ini..."

"Ini apa ?"

"Aku ingin mencari hadiah untuk Shiro-nee... Sebentar lagi ia berulang tahun..."

"Eh... Begitukah ?"

"Iya... Aku harus ijin keluar dari dahulu."

"Ah... Viltus-san..."

Viltus langsung lari dari Aoba. Sementara Aoba langsung mengecek memonya, dan melihat sesuatu. Aoba langsung berkata,

"Dia berbohong... Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menarik... Apa aku minta ijin sekalian setelah Viltus pergi... Hehehehe... Sepertinya ini akan menjadi berita pertama yang menarik..."

Aoba langsung tersenyum dan mulai berjalan kembali. Sementara itu, Viltus yang terengah-engah telah tiba di depan ruang kerja Shiro. Viltus langsung menarik nafas panjang, dan kemudian mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Shiro. Setelah mendengar ijin untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan, Viltus langsung masuk. Shiro yang melihat wajah Viltus langsung berkata,

"Sepertinya... Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan diriku..."

"Ah, mengenai itu... Aku ingin..."

"Pergi ke kota benar ?"

"Ahahahaha... Shiro-nee kau dapat menebaknya..."

"Tentu saja. Yuuya dan Haruto juga ijin pergi ke kota. Sepertinya ada sesuatu..."

"Ya... Begitulah..."

"Dan sepertinya kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, namun tidak ingin membagikannya. Ya, sudahlah. Yang penting kau kembali ke markas ini. Itu saja."

"Terima kasih, Shiro-nee..."

"Sama-sama. Ada baiknya kau pergi keluar, tidak hanya melihat dokumen saja."

"Ahahahaha"

"Hati-hati di jalan, Viltus."

"Terima kasih banyak, Shiro-nee"

Viltus langsung membungkuk, dan jalan ke arah gerbang masuk markas angkatan laut Kure menuju ke arah kota.

* * *

Haruto dan Yuuya melihat kembali ke arah tiket konser yang baru saja mereka beli. Mereka masih menunggu kehadiran Viltus yang sedikit terlambat. Mereka berdua hanya tersenyum saja melihat hal tersebut. Tidak berapa lama, Viltus akhirnya tiba di tempat pertemuan mereka bertiga.

Haruto langsung maju, dan kemudian berkata,

"Kau terlambat... Sangat terlambat jika dapat kukatakan, Viltus."

"Aku tidak menyangka lalu lintas akan sepadat itu pada saat berangkat."

"Sudahlah..."

"Kudengar divisi kalian juga pergi ke kota... Tumben..."

"Mereka ingin istirahat, maka dari itu... kami mengijinkan mereka."

"Begitu ya... Ahahahaha... Daripada itu, apakah kalian sudah membeli tiket yang kuminta ?"

"Tentu saja."

Haruto langsung mengambil tiket yang dipegang oleh Yuuya dan menunjukkannya kepada Viltus. Viltus melihat ke arah tiket tersebut, mengambilnya, dan langsung pergi. Sebelum terlalu jauh, Viltus berkata,

"Terima kasih banyak, Haruto, Yuuya."

"Bukan masalah."

Haruto dan Yuuya melambaikan tangannya ke arah Viltus. Setelah itu, Haruto langsung berkata,

"Aku kalah... Dia tidak mengecek sama sekali..."

"Hehehehe... Sekarang kau traktir aku untuk sarapan. Aku lapar..."

"Setelah..."

"Kita ikuti dia."

Mereka berdua tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. Setelah itu, mereka langsung meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Sementara itu, Viltus telah tiba di tempat yang ditentukan untuk bertemu dengan Shoukaku. Ia melihat ke arah jam tangannya, dan kemudian berkata,

"Masih ada waktu lima menit. Masih sesuai rencana..."

Viltus kemudian duduk di salah satu bangku yang tersedia, dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan melihat wanita yang ia tunggu. Wanita dengan rambut putih, ikat rambut merah, dan mengenakan sebuah baju rok berwarna merah dengan penutup putih. Viltus langsung mengeluarkan bunga, dan berdiri. Ia langsung memanggilnya,

"Shoukaku, aku di sini."

Shoukaku langsung melihat ke arah suara tersebut, dan berlari ke arah dirinya. Pada saat Shoukaku sudah sampai di depan Viltus, Viltus langsung memberikan bunganya kepada Shoukaku. Shoukaku langsung menerimanya dengan wajah yang memerah, Viltus berkata,

"Ini untuk dirimu..."

"Terima... Kasih... Laksa..."

Viltus langsung menyentuh bibir Shoukaku dengan jari telunjuknya, dan kemudian tersenyum. Ia kemudian berkata,

"Shoukaku... Jangan panggil aku 'Laksamana'... Panggil saja Viltus..."

Shoukaku langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan bunga yang diberikan oleh Viltus. Ia tidak dapat melihat wajah Viltus yang sangat berbinar. Shoukaku langsung berkata,

"Baik... Viltus..."

"Bukan masalah Shoukaku. Mari kita berjalan ke arah teater."

"Baik."

Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah teater. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka berbincang cukup banyak hal. Shoukaku kemudian bertanya,

"Apakah kau menunggu cukup lama, Viltus ?"

"Tidak juga, aku baru tiba di tempat tadi."

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan sebelumnya ?"

Viltus tersenyum, dan kemudian menunjukkannya kepada Shoukaku tiket yang diberikan oleh Yuuya dan Haruto. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Aku membeli tiket ini... Agar kita dapat langsung menontonnya..."

"Tetapi... waktu di tiket menunjukkan pukul 11 nanti... Bukan sekarang..."

Viltus langsung terkejut mendengarnya. Ia melirik ke arah tiket tersebut, dan kemudian berkata pada dirinya sendiri,

"Haruto... Yuuya... Mengapa kalian... Ini"

Keringat dingin meluncur dengan deras dari dahinya. Ia langsung berpikir langkah berikutnya dengan cepat. Shoukaku melihat ke arah Viltus, memegang Viltus, dan berkata,

"Viltus, Kau baik-baik saja ?"

Viltus tidak menyadari hal tersebut. Ia masih berpikir,

"Rencana pertama gagal... Aku harus memikirkan langkah selanjutnya dengan cepat... Apa ?"

Shoukaku langsung menggoyang-goyang Viltus, hingga Viltus sadar. Viltus melihat ke arah Shoukaku yang sedikit khawatir. Shoukaku langsung bertanya kembali,

"Kau baik-baik saja, Viltus ?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa... Tenang saja... Sepertinya tadi aku masih belum sepenuh sadar pada saat membeli tiket ini..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan ya..."

"Bagaimana jika kita makan dahulu ? Aku yakin kau belum makan juga, kan ?"

"Tidak perlu..."

Mendadak terdengar suara dari perut Shoukaku. Shoukaku langsung menutupi wajahnya yang merah sekali lagi. Viltus tersenyum ke arah Shoukaku, dan berpikir,

'Tepat sasaran... Aku beruntung... Sangat beruntung...'

Viltus kemudian berpikir sebentar. Lalu ia ingat sesuatu. Ia langsung berkata,

"Aku ingat di dekat sini ada restoran eropa yang sangat enak... Apakah kau ingin mencoba di sana ?"

"Bukan masalah... Lagipula aku sudah terbiasa dengan makanan buatanmu."

"Kalau begitu... Mari kita ke sana."

Viltus langsung mengulurkan tangannya ke Shoukaku. Shoukaku langsung memegang tangan Viltus, dan mengikuti Viltus di sebelahnya.

Setelah tiba di dalam restoran, Viltus langsung memesan masakan khas Russia yang dihidangkan di restoran tersebut. Sementara, Shoukaku masih bingung ingin memesan apa. Viltus langsung membantu Shoukaku. Setelah selesai memesan, Shokaku langsung berkata,

"Viltus... Bagaimana kabar peker..."

"Shoukaku... Saat ini kita sedang kencan benar ?"

"I... Iya..."

"Jangan membahas mengenai pekerjaan."

"Baik..."

"Dan sepertinya akan membosankan bila hanya membahas diriku saja. Bagaimana jika, kita membahas dirimu saja. Aku yakin wanita cantik seperti dirimu akan memiliki banyak cerita menarik."

Shoukaku sangat terkejut mendengar hal tersebut. Dengan malu-malu ia mengangguk ke arah Viltus. Mereka mulai berbincang-bincang mengenai Shoukaku, hingga makanan dari Shoukaku keluar. Mereka melanjutkan berbincang-bincang, hingga handphone dari Viltus berbunyi.

Viltus langsung melihat ke arah handphone miliknya, dan sangat terkejut melihat sesuatu. Viltus langsung berkata,

"Ah... Ummm..."

"Ada apa, Viltus ?"

"Begini... Aku harus keluar sebentar..."

"Begitukah ? Tidak apa-apa..."

"Kau boleh memesan kembali sesukamu... Sebelum acara tersebut mulai..."

"Eh... Kau yakin ?"

"Tentu saja... Untuk wanita manis seperti dirimu... Aku akan melakukan segalanya..."

"Terima kasih banyak, Viltus..."

Shoukaku tersenyum ke arah Viltus. Viltus membalasnya dengan senyum yang sedikit canggung. Ia kemudian berjalan pelan keluar dari restoran, dan memberitahukan untuk pembayaran mejanya untuk dikirim ke kantornya. Setelah itu, ia menjauh dari restoran dan mengangkat telepon tersebut.

Ia langsung mendapat teriakan,

"Viltus... Kau di mana ?!"

"Ah... Maaf, aku... Aku..."

"Sepertinya ini... salah satu kemalangan juga..."

"Ah.. Tidak... Tidak... Aku..."

Viltus melihat ke arah salah satu toko bunga, dan membeli bunga. Dan langsung berkata,

"Aku sedang mencari sesuatu... Tenang saja, sebentar lagi aku akan tiba..."

"Begitukah ?"

"Iya... Tunggu aku sebentar lagi."

"Baik..."

Viltus menutup handphonenya, dan kemudian berkata dalam hati.

'Hampir... Hampir... Aku harus memikirkan langkah selanjutnya dengan cepat... Harus...'

Viltus menarik nafas panjang, berjalan ke toko bunga dan mulai berlari ke arah tempat pertemuan selanjutnya.

* * *

HakunoKazuki di sini

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa cepat sekali chapter 2nya... Mudah... Jawabannya sangat mudah. Itu semua karena... gw udah nulis mpe part ini sebelum gw pecah jadi chapter.

Ahahahahahaha

Step A Side... Maybe I will give all of you some clue... untuk sayembara chapter sebelumnya...

Clue : 2 MC with each of them date 4 girls and all of their plan destroyed in one sec... Yg pasti ini dari crossover...

I will wait for anyone who interested in this. Just PM, ok ?

Saya HakunoKazuki dan Hakai mengucapkan selamat menikmati chapter baru ini


End file.
